legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S4 P5/Transcript
(Alex, Jessica and Raynell are seen looking around as the ground shakes. Gillian is seen hiding) Alex:..... Jessica: Crap.... Raynell: *Hugs Jessica* W-What is it? Jessica: Not sure, but it doesn't sound good. Alex: Yeah. This can't be good for any of us. Gillian:...... Alex: Hey. Gillian: AHH! Alex: Do you know what that is? Gillians: Its... Its Gnash's monster... The Crusher... Jessica: T-The Crusher?? Gillian: Yes... Raynell: *Awkward laugh* You sure that's just not explosions going off? (A monster roar is heard again) Gillian:... Positive. Jessica: What is this "Crusher"?? Gillian: Like I said: Its Gnash's monster. Its-Its-Its like those um... What do you call them? Demolishers! Yeah that's it! Its like them! Only... Different. More intelligent. Alex: Intelligent?? Raynell: Seriously?! Gillian:.... Alex: Gnash must've got his hands on some kind of Federation Virus if he can make intelligent Targhul like that. Gillian: I-I don't know how he got him, but he only lets him out when things are s-serious. And.... To punish people. Raynell: P-Punish? Gillian: Yeah... He.. He feeds them to the Crusher. Jessica: That's... THat's horrible... Gillian: And now... He's lose and he's gonna eat us!! Alex: Not on my watch he's not! Raynell: H-Hey now! Come on guys, I doubt The Crusher's in this area of the nest! He's got way more reason to go to the battle! Gillian: It doesn't matter WHERE he is! He'll track us down! I don't wanna die this way! Jessica; Gillian! Relax! Its gonna be okay! Alex: Yeah! All our friends are here! We're gonna get out of this! Gillian:..... Raynell: Gillian? Gillian: G-G-G-Guys....?? (Gillian is pointing behind the group. They look. They see an eye ball staring at them though the window) Alex:.... Don't. Move. Maybe he won't see us. (The group stands perfectly still) Gillian:..... Raynell: *Whispers* Holy crap... Jessica; *Whispers* It's.....It's that big? Alex: *Whispers* No way. A Demolisher's never been that big. (They hear him growling as he stares at them) Jessica: *Whispers* You think he can see us? Alex: *Whispers* I don't think so. ???: I can see you... And hear you. Gillian: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!! Jessica: CRAP!! Raynell: AAAAHH!!! (The group makes a run for it as the Crusher roars and pulls off the roof of the prison) Alex: HOLY SHIT!! Ranyell: I DON'T WANNA GET EATEN!!! Jessica: WE GOTTA GET TO THE OTHERS!! Alex: RIGHT!! Raynell: WAIT!!! (The group then looks around) Raynell: WHERE'S GILLIAN?! (The three turn to find Gillian hiding from The Crusher) Alex: Gillian! Gillian: *Whimpering* Idon'twannadieIdon'twannadieIdon'twannadieIdon'twannadie! Alex: Son of a- Jess help me with this! Jessica: Right! (Alex and Jessica use their powers and pull Gillian toward them) Gillian: AHH!! Alex: OKAY WE GOT HIM!!! TIME TO GO!!! (The group makes a run for it. Raynell looks back to see the Crusher in all his giant glory. He lets out another roar) Raynell: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! (Meanwhile the Defenders are still seen battling the male Targhuls, as Shining Diamond is seen punching a Targhul away) Josuke: Gotcha! (The Targhul lands on the ground and stands back up) Targhul: You damn brat! Yang: Heads up! Targhul: Huh? (Yang runs and punches the Targhul away) Josuke: Thanks! Yang: No prob! (Jack is seen fighting off a group of them) Jack: COME ON! YOU GOT ALL THESE WARRIORS! ANY OF YOU GONNA GIVE ME CHALLENGE!? (Omega and his kids are seen fighting against a group of them) Charlie: Man, how many Targhuls do these guy have! Zulu: There's a whole damn army I bet! Omega: Army or not, we can't let them win! Pearl: Right! (As they continue fighting everyone suddenly feels the ground shake) Ruby: What the? (The ground shakes again) Violet: What was that??? Guard #2: He did it didn't he?! Guard #1: Did he seriously release the beast?! Rose: Graves? What's happening? Graves:... He did it.. He let him out... Rose: What? Let who out? (Suddenly Raynell along with Alex, Jessica, who are carrying Gillian are seen running and screaming) Raynell: MONSTEEEEEEEEEER!!!! Alex: EVERYONE GET BACK!!! (The Crusher then jumps out behind the group roaring) Jack: WHOA!!! Kyle: WHAT THE HELL!?!! Emily: WHAT IS THAT THING!? Targhul #12: THE CRUSHER!! HE'S LOSE!! Targhul #133: RUN!! (The Targhuls all make a break for it as the Crusher slowly comes up to the Defenders) Lenny: Is that a Demolisher!? Omega: How is it that big!? Evan: And I thought the one back at that lab was bad! This is something else! Zulu: It has to be made of something that's making it this tall! Crusher: Well well. Looks like I got me an all you can eat dinner today. Rose: HE CAN TALK!? Crusher: You better believe it. I can think, I can talk, and I can SMASH!! (The Crusher stomps on the ground causing everything to shake) Izuku: Oh my god... Graves: Crusher! Stop! Crusher: Ah well lookie here. Graves. How you ya been? Graves: Pretty good. You? Crusher: Doin' just fine Graves. I heard you betrayed the Alpha. Graves: I'm simply helping out a friend Crusher. So please. Don't do this. Crusher: Sorry Graves. But I gotta do what the boss says. Raynell: U-Um.... M-Mr. Crusher? Crusher: Hm? Raynell: Um.. C-Could you please listen to Mr. Graves and not eat us? Pretty please? Crusher:...... Raynell: W-We swear, we didn't mean any harm. Crusher: You and your buddies come in MY nest, attack us, and you tell us you don't mean no harm? Raynell: U-Um... We uh.... Had good reason? Alex: Crusher, you are aware that your friends in this nest are sick people right? Crusher: Oh and now you insult me people? Alex: That fuck head Razor tried several times to RAPE my girlfriend! Jessica: Yeah! Rose: Trust me I watched! Crusher: So? Alex: So!? SO!? THAT IS WRONG!? Crusher: What's also wrong if you attacking what belongs to the Alpha. The Alpha doesn't like those who challenge his power. Graves; Crusher! Please! Don't do this! Crusher: I have no choice Graves! I have to do what's best for the nest, and that means turning you and your friends into paste! Jessica: Guess he's not gonna listen to reason! Nettle: Everyone get ready! He's coming! (The Crusher stomps on the ground and roars at all the heroes. Meanwhile, back in the throne room. Gnash is holding up a hand, listening to the sound of the Crusher's roar) Gnash: Ah. Sounds like my friend have found those invaders. Erin:..... Gnash: They should be dealt with any second now. Erin: Guys.... Gnash: Oh don't worry. Maybe if they are lucky, Crusher will swallow them whole, or crush them under his foot. At least it will be painless. ERin: … No. No. They aren't gonna fall. They WILL beat your beast. Gnash: You sure about that? Erin: Positive. …… Would you stop rubbing my stomach? Gnash: Hm? Erin: Seriously, this is getting weird. Stop. (Gnash's arm that's around Erin's waist is seen indeed rubbing her stomach) Gnash: Sorry. But I like how your skin feels. Plus, those abs of yours are most impressive. I've never seen a human female like you have them before. Erin: Well when you're out fighting bad guys half the time, this stuff grows on you. Gnash: Who would have thought my first human lover would be such a strong one? Erin:.... Gnash: Erin? Erin: Just stop please. Gnash: Why should I? Erin: This is freaking me out. Gnash: Well. You need to get use to it my dear. You belong to me now. And this is your life. (Gnash grabs Erin's chin and makes her look at him) Gnash: And just do you know: After Nettle escaped from my grasp, I've kept a TIGHT control on all females here. Including those inside my harem. So none of them will escape me. Erin: *Glares* Gnash: Now stop complaining. (Gnash lets go of Erin's chin and just resumes rubbing Erin's abs. Erin looks over at the door) Erin: *Thinking* Guys... You can do this. (The scene then returns to the heroes looking up at Crusher as he roars) Kyle: S-So Alex, we got a plan right? Lenny: Yeah, how are we supposed to kill this guy!? Alex: Yeah I got nothing. Emily: WHAT!? (The Crusher raises a fist and throws it down. The heroes all move out of the way as he hits the ground) Jack: JESUS!! Josuke: HOLY SHIT!!! Crusher: HOLD STILL!!! Okuyasu: Quick! Let's try to attack this guy's hand while we can! Rose: Worth a shot! (The heroes then go and start attacking Crusher's hand, doing no damage due to his armor) Jessica: It's not working! Crusher: Nice try! (Crusher starts to pull his hand up. But suddenly Graves grabs onto the hand) Rose: Graves?! Grey: What's he doing?? (Graves starts climbing up Crusher) Crusher: Huh?? Graves: This ends now Crusher! I'll stop this myself! Crusher: Get off! (Crusher pulls a fist back and aims for Graves. But Graves jumps out the way, causing him to hit himself) Crusher: OOF! Graves: Now let's try and get some of this weight off your shoulders! Crusher: Huh?! (Graves lands on Crusher's shoulder and starts attacking a piece of metal on the armor part. It soon breaks) Crusher: HEY! KNOCK IT OFF! (Crusher tries to grab Graves but he jumps out the way) Rose: Guys we gotta help Graves! We gotta keep the beast distracted! Jack: I got that covered! (Jack starts to run around Crusher) Jack: HEY BIG GUY!! DOWN HERE!!! Crusher: HEY! STOP MOVING!! (Crusher lifts a foot to try and crush Jack. Meanwhile Gillian is seen watching all of this) Gillian: Wow... Everyone is so brave... They're fighting the Crusher without fear... Crusher: HOLD STILL DAMMIT!!! Jack: NOPE!! NOT IN YOUR LIFE!!! (Graves start striking another metal piece on the arm) Crusher: HEY!! I SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING!! (Crusher lifts up a foot and stomps which causes Jack to be pushed away by the force of the stomp) Crusher: YOU'RE NEXT GRAVES!! (As Crusher prepares to attack Graves, Gillian looks lift and right and then grabs a rock and throws it at Crusher) Gillian: H-Hey! You-You-You-You bully! Crusher: Huh? (Everyone looks over at Gillian as he picks up another stone and tosses it at Crusher) Gillian: L-Leave them alone! Rose and Jessica: Gillian???? Crusher: The hell you think you're doing pipsqueak!? Gillian: I-I-I'm s-standing up for m-my friends! Graves: Oh man... Gillian: N-Now leave them alone b-before I hurt you! Crusher:...I'm gonna paint the nest with your ooze. Gillian: *Whisper* Oh crap... (Meanwhile Graves gets to the last meta piece) Grave: NOW! *Starts striking it* Crusher: HUH?! (Graves manages to break the piece, separating Crusher's armored plating from his body) Crusher: NO!!! Alex: GUYS! HIS ARMOR IS OFF!! Yuri: Hit with everything we got!! Kyle: Right! (The heroes then all begin to attack Crusher) Crusher: GAAAAH!!! (Graves jumps from Crusher and lands on the ground as the heroes attack) Alex: KEEP HITTING HIM!! Rose: *Activates Ice Armor* LET'S TAKE THIS GIANT DOWN! Jessica: *Goes Purity* You said it Rosie!! (The heroes continue to release endless amounts of attacks at the Crusher) Crusher: RAAAAAAH!! STOP!! STOP IT!!! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!! Alex: NOW!! Jessica: Here's the big one! (Alex, Jessica and Rose all fire beams at Crusher, knocking him onto the ground as he lets out a dying roar. The heroes then begin to cheer) Josuke: ALRIGHT!!! Miles: We did it! (The Defenders all jump and cheer at they're victory Gillian is in shock) Gillian: We did it. We really did it. Graves: *Goes up to him* Thanks to you my friend. Gillian: Wow. I helped. That feels..... Amazing! Graves: It sure does man. Sure does. Omega: Well, I guess we should start looking for Erin. Alex: Right. Rose: Wait. Jessica: Hm? Rose: Look at the body. (Suddenly, the body of the Crusher starts to break into pieces. Moving pieces that all form into a pile. The heroes all gather together and look at the piece. But suddenly they hear voices) ???: Aww man! That hurt! ???: I can't believe we lost! Defenders: Huh???? (The Crushers body had formed into infants) ???: And we were doing so good too! ???: Yeah! If Graves hadn't gotten involved, we would've won! Alex: They're.... They're Infants! Jessica: OH my god there are so many! Omega: THey must have all fused together to form that giant! Gillian: Wha-Wait a minute! The Crusher's body was really infants all fused into one!? Graves: How the hell is that possible?! Rose: You didn't know about this?! Graves: No! ???: Huh? ???: Hey, it's the heroes! Heroes: !! ???: Come on guys, let's get them! ???: Yeah! Just because we're not together doesn't mean we can't fight still! ???: ATTACK!! (The infants start charging to attack. But suddenly Nettle gets in front of them) Nettle: HEY!! Infants: ! *Stops* Nettle: Not so fast there boys! ???: Hey! Get out of our way! ???: Don't make us trample you! Nettle: That's not going to happen. ???: Then let us pass! ???: Yeah! We're looking forward to eating these guys! Nettle: There will be NO eating these people! ???: Why not!? Nettle: Cause I said so! That's why! ???: We don't need to listen to you! ???: Yeah, there's more of us than there are of you! Graves: Kids. Please just calm down. ???: Shut up Graves! We don't have to listen to you! ???: Yeah! You betrayed Gnash! Nettle: !!! ???: He doesn't like traitors! Graves: Kid please we- Nettle: What. Was. That name. You said? ???: Gnash! ???: He's our Alpha! Nettle: G-...G-...Gn-....Gnash...? Jessica: Nettle? Emily: Nettle what's wrong? Nettle: He's.... He's here..... Kyle: Who's here? (Nettle says nothing before she goes and walks off) Gillian: H-Huh?? Graves: Nettle wait! Don't go alone! (Nettle completely ignores the Defenders as she walks past the infants with determination) Nettle: He's here.... Gnash... Today you die. (Nettle goes up to Gnash's home and walks inside) Alex: What is she doing??? Jessica: I don't know. Infants: Ahem! (The Defenders then look back at the infants) ???: Guess that's our cue! ???: Prepare to be devoured! Alex: W-Wait no! Raynell: *Hugs onto Jessica* Protect me Jess! Jessica: *Hugs onto Raynell* No! Protect me! (The infants then charge toward the heroes) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts